Aliens
The '''Aliens', a.k.a. Squeeze Toy Aliens or Little Green Men (or LGMs for short), are toy aliens with three eyes who appear in Toy Story, Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3. Toy Story In Toy Story, the aliens are found in a claw vending machine at Pizza Planet that Buzz Lightyear climbs into. They believe the crane is a kind of deity who sometimes selects one of their kind to go to a better place. One alien in particular was picked up by Sid, which then put Buzz Lightyear in view. Sid then went after him. Woody tried to escape the machine with Buzz, but the aliens pushed them back out, not wanting to upset The Claw. Sid then went home with Woody, Buzz, and the Alien. Once inside, Scud immediately greeted him, and Sid gave him the Alien to chew on, as Woody and Buzz watched in horror. Later, when all Sid's toys were surrounding Sid, the alien (now looking more damaged) revealed himself from under Scud's feeding bowl to show it was also alive to join the rest of Sid's abused toys to teach him a lesson. Toy Story 2 In Toy Story 2, Andy's toys (who were on a mission to rescue Woody) encounter three toy Aliens inside a Pizza Planet delivery truck that they hijack to chase Al to the airport. Originally from the crane game inside Pizza Planet, they now serve as a car decoration. During the chase, the Aliens fly out of the window. But Mr. Potato Head saves them by pulling them back in, and the aliens become quite attached to him. Their unison catchphrase is: "You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful." After the toys return home, Mrs. Potato Head chooses to adopt the three aliens as her children, much to her husband's dismay. During one of the bloopers, whilst the camera focus is being checked, the three Aliens discuss if any of them made it into the first Toy Story. One claims if you look at the letterbox copy, their arm is grabbing Woody's ankle. The same one then states that he's been offered to play a villain in a toothpaste ad, which greatly impresses the other two. ''Toy Story 3'' In Toy Story 3, these same three Aliens are first seen in Andy's realistic play scenario, serving as evil accomplices of One-Eyed Bart (Mr. Potato Head's character) and Betty (Mrs. Potato Head's character), providing transportation for their escape by a pink corvette. The corvette is sliced in half by Buzz Lightyear's laser, and One-Eyed Bart protects himself, his wife and the Aliens by summoning his "Attack Dog With a Built-In Force Field" (Slinky's role). The villains are warped to Evil Dr. Porkchop's spaceship. Several years after the events of the previous film, the Aliens still say their message of gratefulness to Mr. Potato Head, much to his annoyance. A little later, they join the rest of Andy's toys at Sunnyside Daycare. There, the aliens meet a construction vehicle toy with a claw on it, making the aliens recite their catchphrase "The Claw" and follow the vehicle. When the toys experience a rough playtime with the toddlers in the Caterpillar Room, the aliens are being sat on and bounced on by one toddler, and they end up becoming tangled up in Slinky's coils. Much later, as the toys make their way toward the garbage chute (the only escape route from Sunnyside that Woody has learned from Chatter Telephone), Woody, Bullseye, and the Aliens riding on Bullseye are forced to make a detour due to an approaching security truck. As they make a detour, they encounter Big Baby sitting on a swing, watching the night sky. As they sneak past Big Baby, one Alien falls off Bullseye, landing with a squeaking sound, which attracts Big Baby's attention. However, at the last moment, Woody, Bullseye and the Aliens dive underneath a plastic bucket by the time Big Baby reaches the place where they had been hiding before. While escaping on top of the dumpster, one of the Aliens gets his feet stuck, and as Woody goes back to free the Alien, Lotso (who has been thrown into the dumpster by Big Baby) reaches out and pulls him into the dumpster just as a garbage truck arrives to pour the contents of the dumpster into the truck. The rest of the toys go to help Woody, only to end up inside the truck. When they are dumped at Tri-County Landfill, the Aliens spot "The Claw" (a crane) and run toward it (despite Woody and Mrs. Potato Head yelling at them to come back), but are plowed away by a bulldozer and presumed dead. However, they eventually manage to make their way into the control room, where they operate "The Claw" that rescues the toys, who are about to be incinerated at the last moment. As the Aliens approach the Potato Heads, Mrs. Potato Head tells them, "You saved our lives." Mr. Potato Head, to whom the Aliens have repaid their life debt they have owed him in the second film, immediately follows by telling them, "And we are eternally grateful," and he gives them a big hug as he finally accepts them as his children, implying that his attitude toward the Aliens has changed for the better. At the end of the film, they are given to Bonnie Anderson, along with the rest of the toys; when Andy shows Bonnie the Aliens, he mentions Pizza Planet as the strange alien world where they have come from. In the end credits, they are seen being juggled by Totoro, to the amusement of their "adoptive parents." Later, one of the aliens plays Juliet with Mr. Pricklepants playing Romeo in their rendition of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Finally, the aliens are among an audience of toys who enjoy watching Buzz and Jessie perform a paso doble to "Hay Un Amigo En Mi," the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me." Toy Description From Official Website: 200524.jpeg|The real life toy version of the Space Aliens 3-Pack (Toy Story Collection) by Thinkway Toys Trivia *At one point while making the original Toy Story, the characters in the claw machine would have been plastic pizza slices with sunglasses instead of aliens. *In Toy Story 2: The Video Game, the aliens are also sold at Al's Toy Barn, and their box names them Mr. Martian. A Mothership also lost a few of these aliens, which it needs to return home. *It is uncertain if the Aliens in the second and third films were also in the first film in the claw machine. *The line "Use the wand of power" may be a nod to the line "Use the force" from Star Wars. Quotes From Toy Story From Toy Story 2 From Toy Story 3 Gallery Aliens0001.png Aliens0002.png Aliens0003.png Aliens0004.png Aliens0005.png Aliens0006.png Aliens0007.png Aliens0008.png Aliens 0009.jpg Aliens0013.png Aliens0014.png Aliens0015.png Aliens0016.png Aliens0017.png Alienconceptart.png alien.jpg ToyStory2Wallpaper3800.jpg toy-story-alien.jpg Aliens.jpg Aliens poster.jpg Buzz Lightyear/Aliens.jpg Toys.jpg Aliens 002.jpg Buzz Lightyear 002.jpg Toys 009.jpg Toys 008.jpg Toys 007.jpg Toys 005.jpg Toys 004.jpg Aliens (Close up).jpg Aliens 003.jpg Woody Imposter and Aliens.jpg Toys 010.jpg Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story Toons Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters Category:Toy Story That Time Forgot Characters